


Shenanigans in the mindpalace

by jay_the_timber_wolf



Series: Snake Dad [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Gen, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_the_timber_wolf/pseuds/jay_the_timber_wolf
Summary: What do the sides get up to when the camera's not rolling? Let's find out.
Series: Snake Dad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135022
Kudos: 22





	Shenanigans in the mindpalace

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wanted to write for pure fluff and something I could easily update with something silly. Hope you enjoy.

It was a quiet day in the Thomas’ mind, the sides didn’t have to worry about a video any time soon so they were all chilling. 

Roman and Remus were going over some ideas in the common room.

Logan was sharing the couch with the twins reading a book.

Janus was washing the dishes from lunch, their rather large sink full of suds and water as Janus was almost done.

Virgil trotted down the stairs and opened the fridge, probably looking for a snack. Janus turned around and opened his mouth, ready to ask if Virgil wanted him to fix something for him to snack on, pausing when he heard pounding footsteps.

He wasn’t that surprised when the source turned out to be Patton but he was startled by what the moral side shouted.

“THE FLOOR IS LAVA!”

All the sides knew the drill for this game, when it was shouted they all had five seconds to get their feet off the ground before their collective imagination took effect and the floor transformed.

Logan and the twins pulled their feet onto the couch right away, Logan glaring at Patton as he hopped onto the couch with them.

Virgil scrambled onto the fridge, looking down at the floor with wide eyes.

There was a splash and the others laughed as the looked at Janus who now crouched in the sink where he had been washing dishes, a sink that was still full of water and suds but now held a slightly peeved Janus as well.

“Okay new rule, no playing this game when dishes are being done.” Janus said. Patton giggled. “Are you okay Jan?” He asked. Janus huffed. “I’m fine, just wet and soapy.” He said.

Janus climbed out of the sink and onto the counter, snapping his fingers to change himself into fresh clothes. Janus then looked around and groaned, he and Virgil were pretty well trapped here in the kitchen, he couldn’t jump to any surface without touching the floor and he didn’t want to leave his youngest child trapped on top of the fridge. Then Janus saw a way and called out. “Roman jump on the table.” 

Roman followed Janus’s instructions and leaped from the couch to the table, knocking into it and pushing it that bit closer to the kitchen that Janus needed. Janus leaped onto the table and pulled Roman up so he didn’t fall onto the floor. Janus then summoned his staff and held it out just bellow the fridge, Virgil knew immediately what to do and leaped onto the end of the staff, clinging ont it as Janus swung it back to he table he was perched on.

Virgil dropped down onto the table and smiled at Janus who ruffled each of his sons’ hair. Janus then looked at the stairs which was their goal but before he could come up with a plan to get at least one of his children over there a voice broke through the slight madness.

“What the hell are you guys doing?”

The sides swung around and saw Thomas staring at them, the lava having turned to carpet under his feet.

“The floor is lava!” All the sides shouted in unison. Their host stared at them in confusion, then the imagination started kicking in. 

‘GAH!” Thomas leaped onto the TV stand which was the closest thing to him and pulled his feet off the floor. After a few moments of silence Thomas looked at his sides. “Is this what you guys do when there’s nothing else to do?” He asked.

“There are several games we play but this is one of them, yes.” Logan said. Thomas groan, looking for a path off the Tv stand without touching the ground. “So is there a goal to get the floor to normal?” He asked.

“One of us has to reach the top of the stairs.” Roman said bluntly. Thomas looked very upset at that. “Seriously?! I’m the farthest from the stairs!” He said. That’s when Janus decided his goal for this game was to help Thomas get to the stairs. Janus then looked at his two sons with him. “Roman, Virgil, could you boys help Thomas get over here?” He asked. Both nodded and Virgil summoned his shield, throwing it over to Thomas who caught it.

Roman created a rope and threw it to Thomas who was able to grab the end. Hooking his feet into the shield Thomas was able to touch the floor without directly touching it, the three sides then proceed to pull their host to the table. At this point the other sides knew the game had truly begun and began to make their way to the stairs.

Logan took the couch cushions and began to throw them on the floor, hopping onto them so he could get to the stairs. Remus summoned his mace and tried to use it to pole vault over but he misjudged the distance obviously as he came crashing to the floor, reappearing on the couch moments later.

Janus heaved Thomas onto the table just as Logan joined them on the table. Logan knew they could play this game any day so he would willingly help Janus get someone to the stairs even if that someone turned out to be him. Patton was also making his way over to the stairs and Janus looked around at the ones on the table with him. “Alright, Roman turn the table into a boat and create some oars.” He said. Roman nodded and the table shifted, soon Roman was passing out some oars and they were pushing themselves towards the stairs.

Once they got close enough they realized Patton wasn’t far behind and Virgil took action, leaping from their mode of transport and knocking the moral trait to the floor, managing to catch himself before he ended up on the floor as well. Moments later Patton reappeared on the couch. “CHEATERS!” He snapped.

“There’s nothing in the rules against working together and sabotage.” Logan stated. Janus nodded as they got closer to the stairs, the snake like side managed to reach out and grab onto the closest railing but that forced Roman and Logan to grab his ankles to keep him from falling to the floor effectively creating a bridge from the boat to the banister. Thomas seemed to understand and began to use this bridge, climbing carefully on Janus’s back and grabbing the banister, pulling himself up and on it.

The four sides that were working together cheered for their host.

“Go Thomas!” Virgil cheered. Thomas smiled and turned back, reaching out and grabbing Logan’s hand, pulling him onto the banister with him. Roman followed shortly and they helped Janus up too. Janus waved his hand and Thomas nodded, starting to make his way up the stairs. The peaceful pride Janus had for his host quickly vanished however when there was a scream.

It seems Remus had finally made it to the stairs and was now determined if he was going to lose he was going to drag one of them down with him and it seems his target was Logan. The logical side was barely managing to cling to the stairs with Remus trying his best to drag him down with him. Janus reached out and grabbed Logan, pulling the two up so they didn’t fall. Remus wasn’t giving up so easily however and wrapped his arms around Janus’s neck and began to pull him down.

Janus struggled for a while before his grip on the stairs finally came loose and he came crashing down to the floor with Remus, a floor that shifted to carpet a few moments before Janus hit it. Janus managed to roll so he wasn’t laying on top of Remus and cheered for Thomas who stood at the top of the stairs.

Virgil got down and clapped as Roman and Logan ran up the stairs, hugging their host. 

“Nice job Thomas!” Janus said.

“You helped him!” Patton said, climbing down to the floor.

“I’m pretty sure there isn’t a rule against teaming up like Logan said earlier.” Janus said. The others laughed as Janus stood up, going back to the kitchen to finish up the dishes. “Does anyone want a snack once I finish up the dishes? I’m sure Patton wouldn’t mind helping me make some cookies.” He said.

“Chocolate chip?” Roman asked, perking up. Janus nodded with a smile. “Of course young one.” He said. Patton sighed but smiled. “Sure, I’ll help you finish up the dishes.” He said. As the two parental traits went to the kitchen Logan looked at Thomas. “Was there a reason you decided to visit Thomas?” He asked. Thomas blinked before nodding. “Yeah, I was a bit bored and wanted to see what you guys were up to. I didn’t expect to walk into a game but I’m glad I did.” He said with a smile.

Logan chuckled. “You should have seen when it first started, Virgil was on top of the fridge and Janus was doing the dishes at the time so he leaped into the sink.” He said. Thomas laughed. “Please tell me someone got a picture.” He said. Logan pulled out his phone. “Oh you bet I did. How could I not snap a picture.” He said.

In the kitchen Janus groaned but focused on the task on his task. He always enjoys any time he spent with his children so he couldn’t regret any of the actions he took during the game, even jumping in the sink. Yes he ended up with wet clothes and smelled like green apples but it was worth it since it gave Thomas something to laugh at. To Janus memories were the most precious give you could give someone and he treasured every moment. 

Even the embarrassing ones he thought as Thomas burst out laughing and Janus felt his cheeks redden. Yes, even the embarrassing ones were treasures and he was a dragon that hoarded them. Janus smiled as he heard laughter coming from the commons, laughter was his favorite sound as it was the sound of happiness.

Whenever it came down to games Janus had to say the floor is lava was one of his favorites if only because of the laughs shared afterwards. 


End file.
